Good bye
by Buffyxenaman
Summary: Gabrielle returns Xena's ashes to Amphipolis.


Disclaimer: No way period.

XXX

Gabrielle returns Xena's ashes to Amphipolis

XXX

Gabrielle rode into the center of of Amphipolis on Argo the second. The city was full of life and doing better since the hole to Hell was sealed up. Gabrielle stopped Argo in fornt of the travern. Xena's mom Cyrene used to own this before her death at the hands of a mob. Without really effort Gabrielle hopped off Argo. Taking the rigens, she lead Argo to the nearest stable. She wasn't planning to stay long, but the task she had to do needed to be done. She handed Argo off to the stable hand, and walked away. This, of course, brought back more memories. Gabrielle could cleary see herself in a dress she made herself when she lived the non warrior life. She was running into the traven to stop the villgers from stonning Xena to death. Gabrielle fought back tears as the memory of her birthday party with murder and discord were the theme. She wanted to get to the mosoluem andfast. The longer it took her to get this done the harder it was going to be. The Mosoluem was now in sight. Gabrielle could, but wonder if Xena's other borther Toris was resting in there. The last time she saw him was running home to see Cyrene. Gabrielle often wonder what happen to him. Did Toris live a long happy life until his death. She was sure one day after she left this life she would know. Gabrielle stop at the stairs. She look up it and saw the door Gabrielle knew was to end for Xena. Slowly she climbbed up the stairs. Eventhough she knew this task had to be done it didn't make it any easier for her. Gabrielle arrived on the top step. The door stood between Gabrielle and her goal. Taking a deep breath Gabrielle reach out a hand pushing the door open slowly. A few minutes progess down the hallway she made it to a room she knew Xena's family was. Inside three coffins were sitting. One had Cyrene, next to her was Lyceus her little brother who died too young. The thrid one was empty, and this one was meant for Xena. Gabrielle made her way to the thrid coffin. She stood there staring at Xena's final resting place for a few minutes before pushing the lid. Slowly Gabrielle push the lid until she had it open enough to place the urn in. She took a step back when it final hit her. This would probaly be the last time she would see Xena. A tear slip out of Gabrielle's eye. She was burying her best friend and soul mate. With tembling hands, Gabrielle slowy placed Xena into the coffin. More tears began to fall. The sound of the stone bottom was heard. It was when Gabrielle move her hand the grief took over her. The turth about Xena's death hit her very hard at that moment. Maybe that is the hardest part of death. Putting a loved one into their final resting place knowing they can never leave it again.

"Xena you are the most important person in my life." Gabrielle didn't want a furneal or words to be spoken at her grave site. Gabrille figure that Xena was a type of person who didn't like her life to examied even after death. Gabrielle couldn't leave unless she told her what she did for the worl and her.

"You came from a bloody past starting with the death of your brother. You got lost in blood and Venganes for years, You took down many armys and citys, Then one day you meet the hero Hercules. He showed you the good inside of you, and all the good you could do. You did a lot of good. You defeated warlords, mythogly creatures, gods, deamons, and a number of other evil in many different forms. You are the poster child that no matter what your past you may not be able to change it, but you can change your future. You are a good mother and friend. I will always love you Xena. Even will seprate us." Gabrielle place her hand on the urn.

"Good bye Xena I love you." She removed her hand from the urn then slowy shut the lid. With Xena slow disappearing. Gabrielle wipe the tears out of her eyes.

"Until we meet again my friend." She then blew a kiss to the coffin then with a heavy heart walk out to start her new life in Eygpt.

THE END

I hope you enjoyed my first Xena fic. Please review. Have a good day/afternoon/night.


End file.
